


Cultural Collision

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Aliens, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Impregnation, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Kouyou knew that he had a somewhat unpopular opinion; the Sayaran invasion wasn’t actually that bad. Sure, they basically disarmed the whole planet and humans were drafted into working in their mines on Mars, but it wasn’t bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a lovely person, who would like to stay anonymous for now!  
> I hope you guys will like it!
> 
> As always, all my thanks goes to Emma <3

 

Kouyou knew that he had a somewhat unpopular opinion; the Sayaran invasion wasn’t actually that bad. Sure, they basically disarmed the whole planet and humans were drafted into working in their mines on Mars, but it wasn’t  _ bad _ . 

First of all, they still had their own government and the Sayarans didn’t give a fuck who was running the planet as long they were keeping to the ‘no wars allowed’ rule. As far as Kouyou knew there had been one single armed conflict - somewhere in Europe - in the last sixty years, and the Sayarans put an end to that in hours. That wasn’t bad at all.

And really, if you got drafted - only when there was a shortage in the workforce - you got paid handsomely, had a lot of benefits and could come back two years later with your job still waiting for you.

They could have done a lot worse than this. By now they knew there were all kinds of alien species out there, and honestly, the Sayarans were the best of the lot.

There wasn’t much unrest against them on Earth, even though people - especially the older generation - loved to bitch about their ‘alien overlords’. Kouyou didn’t see them as horrendous dictators. Maybe because Sayarans were pretty much humanoid. Well, okay, not completely. They were taller than most humans, usually around 8’5” and had skin tones ranging from pale blue-ish green to all kind of amazing, intense jewel colors. Okay, Kouyou had to admit that they looked kind of awesome. A bit terrifying, but still awesome.

Maybe he should stop reading so much science fiction.

 

***

 

The shop was quiet that day. There’d been only two or three customers, but that wasn’t exactly unusual; records in this day and age rarely sold well.

Kouyou was chilling behind the counter, reading a tome of high-fantasy. It was a bit boring, to be honest, with long descriptions and endless battle scenes that were too chaotic to really follow when the bell above the door rang. 

He took a sip of his soda and looked up, only to choke on his drink.

Coming through the door - bending down a bit to fit - was a… a Sayaran. Kouyou had never actually seen one up close. Sure, some of them lived on Earth for diplomatic reasons, but aside from seeing them on the news, most people didn’t meet them in real life.

What the hell was going on?

“Hello,” Kouyou said, wanting to smack himself in the head right away.  _ Hello _ ? Really?

The Sayaran stopped in the middle of the shop - a bit to the side of the lamp his head would have bumped into and gave him a long look, making Kouyou gulp.

“Hello,” he said back finally, his voice deep and melodious. Kouyou was pretty sure he was a male - as much as he knew Sayarans only had one sex, and usually preferred to be referred to with male pronouns. Those that didn’t wore their hair differently. 

“Um. Can I… help you with something?” he asked a bit hesitantly because the Sayaran was just standing there, watching him. It was getting a bit unnerving.

The man blinked. His eyes were a particularly beautiful shade of fuchsia, and it was just more amazing with the teal skin. Kouyou thought that humans must look really boring to them.

“I would like to acquire some music,” he said, his gaze never leaving Kouyou. Was the staring a Sayaran thing? Or did he have something on his face? He was too intimidated to ask.

“O-okay. You’re in the right place. What… what kind of record would you like?”

He couldn’t imagine that the Sayarans didn’t have every single piece of human literature and music digitized. They all seemed to speak their languages and everything.

The Sayaran stepped closer, making Kouyou lean back in his chair. He was way too tall. 

“I’m the new junior cultural embassador and my superior told me that I should get… authentic cultural experiences.”

Oh. Oh that explained why he was here. 

“Um. Right. So you’re looking for mainstream? Something classic? Or something that’s in right now?”

“In?” the man asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. His hair was black and long, a bit longer than Kouyou’s. He looked… Well, he looked very handsome actually.

He grinned. There was something adorable about how clueless the guy was.

“Yep. Like, things that are fashionable, that people talk about right now. I mean, they do talk about the classics too, probably, but what’s ‘in’ is a lot more sensational, if you get my meaning…”

The Sayaran nodded, looking serious.

“Then I would like both a classic and something…  _ in _ .”

Kouyou gave him a Nirvana album - it was the biggest classic of the 20st century, and Sunset on Mars by the HumanDroids, the newest hit they had.

He rang the Sayaran up and thought that that would be the end of it.

 

***

 

Two days later, when he got home, there was a thick envelope in his mailbox. He opened it when he was in his apartment and promptly dropped the whole thing.

The first thing in it was a leaflet titled ‘Interspecies Breeding Proposals - Human Rights and Opportunities’.

What the. What the actual fuck?

It was produced by the Sayanaran Embassy.

Kouyou picked it up with shaking hands. 

_ On occasion, Sayaran personnel stationed on Earth will choose to mate with a Human individual. In such cases, the Human has full rights to refuse the offer, and should suffer no harm for doing so.  _

_ Humans who accept the mating offer will be given unique opportunities in exchange for taking part in the mating process. Their names will be deleted from the draft list and they will receive lifelong medical care and pension from the Sayaran Embassy, even if they don’t wish to continue the relationship after the first mating. _

_ If a Human citizen should accept the invitation of a Sayaran, they are required to go through with the first mating process - as the process cannot be stopped once the mating has started.  _

_ Sayaran mating process includes: _

 

  * __Sexual intercourse__


  * _Impregnation_


  * _Pregnancy_


  * _Delivery_



 

_ Human citizens are not required to take part in child rearing, and may return to their previous life after delivery. _

_ The process takes approximately three weeks, during which the Human partner is required to stay in the Embassy’s mating quarters with his or her Sayaran partner. _

_ If you wish to take part in mating, please follow the instructions on the enclosed invitation. _

Holy shit.

He had heard about this - mostly as gossip that nobody could ever confirm, because it was so rare, but… People said that one of the reasons why the Sayarans chose their planet - other than the minerals they mined on Mars - was that they were biologically compatible with humans.

Fuck. He never even met a Sayaran until this week… So that had to mean it was music guy.

Kouyou couldn’t help remembering the way he kept staring at him, like he was something… incredibly intriguing. There was a smaller envelope beside the leaflet, it had his name on it and there was a access card inside - with the strange, Sayaran letters. There was also a paper.

_ If you wish, please come to the embassy whenever it’s convenient for you in the next seven days. _

_ Best regards, _

_ Yuu of Karlan - Junior Cultural Embassador _

 

***

 

He didn’t want to go. Of course he didn’t. Kouyou wasn’t crazy. What little he knew about Sayaran mating and biology wasn’t nearly enough to make an informed decision and he wasn’t about to jump into things head-first.

Except. For once, he couldn’t shake off the feeling of those intense, fuchsia eyes watching him. It made him wonder about what Yuu saw in him in those brief moments of their meeting to give him such an offer.

On the other hand, the shop wasn’t doing so good. Mr. Wilson - the owner - came in once a week and hummed and hemmed over the albums,  looking like he was only keeping the store out of sentimentality. Kouyou didn’t even get a raise this year the way he did in the previous two that he’d worked there.

And - as much as he was regretful about it now - he kind of didn’t have any training for anything else. It was either the store or going to the mines on Mars. That wasn’t exactly a bad idea, but even with the good pay, life on Mars was hard and the work even harder. Kouyou was fit - lean without a drop of excess fat on his body, thank you very much - but he wasn’t exactly built for hard physical labor.

If he… if he had a lifelong pension from the Sayarans, he wouldn’t have to worry about money for the rest of his years. 

Still. He would not make rash decisions.

 

***

 

It took Kouyou exactly 47 hours to find himself outside the Embassy. It wasn’t actually a building, it was a multi-purpose Sayaran spaceship that has been standing in the middle of a lot like a futuristic skyscraper since day one. It was enormous, and was the home and office of every Sayaran citizen on this side of the globe.

This was stupid. He should turn on his heels and just go home. That would have been the smart decision. Kouyou wasn’t famous of making smart decisions. He went out to drink his troubles away, dancing and having fun. His best friend, Janzy was drafted, and it just wasn’t the same without him.

He had no idea what made him do it, but he told his other friends, that he was going away on vacation, and then left a message on his boss’ phone that he was quitting. Maybe it had been stupid. Probably. 

But hey, he was a guy, so at least he didn’t have to worry about the impregnation part. He was pretty sure.

There was one guard in front of the ship, and Kouyou just kind up slinked up to him, wondering if he had to ask to be let inside, or if he could just use the card he got. He must have been a miserable sight, because the guard was the one to speak to him.

“Can I help you?” his voice had the same, melodic quality to it as Yuu’s but wasn’t as deep. It was weird how much he remembered that voice.

“Um. I got an invitation? In… In the mail?” he said, looking up at him. The Sayaran raised an eyebrow, but then his face smoothed out as realization hit him.

“You may enter,” he said, hitting a button behind him, opening the doors. Except, he took hold of his arm when he actually tried to go through.

“I have to warn you,” he said, letting him go as soon as he stopped moving, “that if you go inside, you can not leave until the mating process is finished.”

Kouyou grinned at him.

“Oh, that’s cool, I’m not a chick, so I guess it will be just sex for me.”

Yeah, he had no idea why he decided to overshare.

The guard looked puzzled.

“I can see that you’re not a young chicken, but as long as you’re human, the mating process  _ will  _ be completed.”

Kouyou almost burst out laughing, but then his brain managed to process the rest of that sentence.

“Wait, what?”

The guard opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, there was someone in the door.

“You came.”

And shit, even though he only heard it once before, he would have recognized that voice anywhere.

 

***

 

Yuu looked just as intimidating the second time around. He was tall and slim, his form fitting uniform not leaving much to imagination.

“I. Um. Hi,” Kouyou said, very brightly. Hey, maybe the guy would realize that he didn’t want his kids after all. Because apparently  _ that  _ was a fucking possibility.

Yuu stepped away, motioning for him to step inside, and Kouyou did it without thinking, only realizing a second too late that he fucked up. The door slid closed behind him, and well. It was done.

The inside of the ship was looked like any skyscraper, with a big hall and a line of elevators. Everything seemed bigger, but that was probably due to Sayarans being, you know, bigger.

They stood there for a long moment, with Yuu staring at him. Again.

“Thank you for your music. I have enjoyed it,” he said finally, even though Kouyou was pretty sure this wasn’t the time for smalltalk.

“I think I made a mistake,” he said, his throat feeling dry. Yuu’s brows furrowed. 

“Why?”

Because maybe he drank a bit too much yesterday when he made up his mind? Because he was going to have… kids now? So many reasons. So, so many.

“I though… I didn’t know that you can…” his face burned. Well shit. This wasn’t going to be easy. “I assumed that the pregnancy part was only for female humans,” he blurted out finally.

Yuu nodded, like he expected that, and put a large hand on Kouyou’s shoulder.

“That is not the case,” he said, voice feeling like a caress against his skin. “But you are here now. You will have to stay. I promise to take good care of you.”

Kouyou shivered. He didn’t know why; maybe it was anxiety, maybe anticipation.

 

***

 

Yuu’s room was very nice. An apartment, really. And at least Kouyou could forget about his nerves while he looked around. The Sayaran didn’t talk to him all the way the long elevator ride, and it was getting on his nerves.

“So,” he said, taking a deep breath, and turning around to face the alien. “Why me? We didn’t exactly… bond.”

He wasn’t even surprised that Yuu was staring right at him. Again. With those pretty eyes.

“We did,” the man told him like it was obvious, making Kouyou’s jaw drop to the floor.

“Um, no? I think I would have noticed bonding going on. You bought music. Then you left. We exchanged, like, five sentences. That’s not  _ bonding _ .” Okay, so his voice might have wandered to a higher register by the end. Who cares?

Yuu stepped closer to him, until their bodies nearly touched, forcing him to look up.

“Maybe you didn’t feel it, but I did. We are… there’s no word for it in your language, but we are… in sync,” he said, his eyes burning a hole right through Kouyou. He sounded very confident. It was a bit scary.

“Okay. Okay, that’s… I don’t know what to say to that, but you're still just a stranger to me,” he said, even as Yuu reached up a hand to cradle his jaw. He was warm. Warmer than a human.

Yuu hummed. It was almost like a little tune.

“Tell me then, little human. How do your people bond? How do they court?”

Kouyou could feel his face heat up. Yuu had to know it, he was supposed to be a cultural ambassador or what the hell, but he swallowed, and tried to reply.

“Well. They go on dates. Sp-spend time together…” it was hard to think with Yuu touching him and looking at him like that. “They… if they like each-other they kiss. Make out. That sort of thing.”

Yuu smiled. His lips were full and inviting and a shade darker than the teal of his skin.

“That can be done.”

He didn’t lean down, like a normal person, but picked Kouyou up and kissed him.

His yelp of surprise was quickly cut off, and he moaned as soon as their mouths touched. Yuu tasted good. Different, a bit sweet, but good.

Kouyou held on for dear life, eyes rolling behind his closed eyelids as soon as Yuu teased his lips open with his tongue. Fuck. Sayarans knew how to kiss, that's for sure.

He didn’t completely understand what was happening. The kiss was good at first, but the longer it went on, the better it got. His whole body felt like he was flooded with sensation, like he would die if they stopped. He  _ wanted _ . He wanted so much.

Kouyou moaned pathetically when they broke apart, unconsciously chasing after Yuu’s lips as the man pulled away. The alien chuckled.

“Let’s get on the bed,” he said, and took him there with two long steps. He was holding Kouyou up without any sign of strain, and that show of strength just made him harder. Fuck. He never got this desperate just from a kiss before.

“What… what’s going on?” he breathed, feeling a bit dizzy. Horny, and amazing, but a bit dizzy.

Yuu laid him out on the huge bed, pulling his clothes off with hands that were surprisingly gentle. He shushed him, kissing Kouyou’s neck.

“Some humans react strongly to our saliva,” he explained. 

Oh. He thought that maybe he should be angry, but couldn’t find the energy. All he wanted was to get off.

Something still must have showed on his face, because Yuu looked almost apologetic.

“It will wear off soon, but it will make things easier for now.”

Kouyou gasped as his underwear was pulled off. A part of him knew that Yuu was right. He was required to do this anyway once he came here. A little help didn’t hurt, but still. He wondered if he would feel this good without the added… benefits.

When he was naked, Yuu straightened out and unzipped his uniform, showing off his beautiful, blue body. He looked amazing, though he didn’t have nipples. Or a belly button.

Kouyou was quite enjoying the view until the man was completely naked and he finally saw his penis.

Or, where his penis should have been.

He felt his eyes widen as they fell on the… squirming nest of tentacles on Yuu’s groin. They were a bit darker in color, and they were getting thicker and longer as he watched, their sizes of them varying from as thick as a thumb to human cock. But there were a lot of them.

“Holy fuck,” Kouyou muttered. What the hell was he supposed to do with those?

Yuu climbed on the bed, stroking his thigh.

“Do not be afraid, my little human, I would never hurt you,” he said. Kouyou didn’t know if it was his voice or his words that made him shiver.

Maybe it was the lingering effect of the aphrodisiac that made his legs fall open so easily, but the next second Yuu’s long body was between them, kissing up his body. He looked almost comically puzzled at Kouyou nipples.

“I thought human males didn’t lactate,” he said, sounding dubious, making Kouyou momentarily forget about the situation and snort.

“We’re still mammals,” he said. He licked his lips. “And… they are good for other things.”

He hoped that the man would understand his meaning and wasn’t disappointed when Yuu leaned down to take one in his mouth carefully, sucking.

Kouyou threw his head back and moaned long and loud, startling the Sayaran.

“Oh,” he said, and grinned, doing it again, biting down a little and making Kouyou’s back arch.

“I like these nipples,” he said.

He almost didn’t notice when Yuu’s groin touched his, but it was hard to miss the feeling of those… tentacles moving against his skin. He jerked in surprise, but Yuu shushed him, stroking his shoulders and blanketing him with his large body until Kouyou had nowhere to go. Maybe it should have felt like he was trapped, but all he felt was… safety.

“It’s alright, little human, let me show you our way.”

Kouyou nodded, throat dry and eyes clenched closed. He was shivering, and he couldn’t pinpoint why.

The tentacles… caressed him. There was no better word for it. Some of them wrapped around his hard, aching cock, coating with the slick that was coming from their tip. It had him moaning in less than a second.

Others slithered lower, playing with his balls, pressing against his taint and… and rubbing against his hole.

Kouyou had had sex before. He wasn’t exactly easy, but he was never one to deny his fun. But nothing ever felt like this before.

He gasped against Yuu’s shoulder when the first tentacle - a thinner one - entered him, sliding inside easily on it’s own slick. The stretch wasn’t painful, and the first one was soon followed by the next. They twisted together inside him, pumping back and forth and opening him up.

It was an alien feeling, but it still had his eyes rolling back with pleasure. Somehow every new tentacle entering him just made it feel better and better until he was a sweaty, moaning mess on the bed, holding onto Yuu like he his life depended on it.

“That’s it, my little human, take me inside you,” the man murmured. He looked like he was feeling it too, the way their bodies worked together to make everything bright and amazing and overwhelming.

Kouyou did feel when the last - and thickest - tentacle entered him. It wasn’t exactly pain… it was just. Almost too much. Yuu kissed him, and he relaxed, trying to make his body adjust, and after a few seconds of feeling like he would burst, everything slotted into place, leaving him panting and cross-eyed with pleasure.

Yuu held him close. His hips weren’t moving, but the tentacles in his hole moved, thrusting into him and reaching place so deep inside him, he didn’t even know they existed.

The ones on his cock started to move, twisting and turning and rubbing him all the right ways, and soon…

“I’m. I’m close,” he moaned, not even knowing why he was warning the Sayaran.

Yuu hummed, the sound resonating through his chest straight into Kouyou’s, and just like that he was gone, whole body tightening and arching and burning up with the power of his orgasm. He might have blacked out a little.

When he came to Yuu had arranged them on their sides, with the Sayaran cradling him close from behind. Kouyou felt like he was floating, except for the heavy weight in his belly pulling him back.

He looked down at his body and his breath hitched as he noticed the small bulge on his otherwise flat belly.

Before he could freak out Yuu’s big hand was there, long fingers resting against the bump. His touch felt comforting, even with everything.

“It’s the eggs,” he said, stroking his stretched skin. Kouyou frowned.

“Eggs?” The Sayarans didn’t look like birds. Or lizards.

Yuu nuzzled the back of his head.

“Yes. They are already growing.” 

Maybe he felt the way Kouyou stiffened, because the thought of giving birth to not just one, but multiple babies was. Well, terrifying.

“It is alright, my little human. They won’t grow too big before they leave you. Then they will be cared for by my people for two human years before they are born.”

Oh.

“Could you… define not big?” he asked just for good measure. He probably should have done some research.

Yuu chuckled.

“A bit bigger than one of you chicken eggs,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “And I shall be with you the whole way…” 

He paused a bit, taking hold of Kouyou’s hand and squeezing his fingers gently.

“And after that too, if you want me.”

Kouyou closed his eyes. He felt tired, but he wasn’t scared anymore. He squeezed back and snuggled closer.

“I will keep you to that.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my lovely commissioner and my amazing Emma for making this happen! <3

**** Kouyou remembered wondering if things would feel as good without the aphrodisiac… He didn’t have to wait long to find out.

He woke up from his post sex nap to the feeling of the tentacles moving against his backside. It wasn’t as disturbing the second time, and before he knew it, the appendages were sneaking their way between his thighs to play with his soft cock.

Kouyou shifted, pressing back against Yuu’s inhumanly warm body. It wasn’t a bad feeling, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for another round so soon.

One of the tentacles slipped across the oversensitive head of his cock and he hissed, body jerking.

“Stop it,” he whined, just a second away from elbowing Yuu in the stomach, but then the Sayaran actually smacked his lips and burrowed closer, his hand twitching on Kouyou’s full belly.

Wait.

“Are… are you actually sleeping?” he whispered incredulously, biting back a moan, because things were getting heated down there.

Yuu didn’t reply, and when Kouyou twisted his neck to look… Yup. The Sayaran was sound asleep, his long lashes casting soft shadows on his cheeks.

What the hell?

Kouyou tried to inch away, to put a bit of distance between them, but - of course - that only made Yuu pull him closer, like he couldn’t bear not touching him, even in his sleep.

Maybe he should just wake him up…

Before Kouyou could utter a word, one of the tentacles found his hole and delved inside easily - he was still wet and open from before. Fuck. Fuck that felt… good.

Kouyou bit his lip and let it happen, not really understanding why. But. But there was something flattering in the fact that apparently Yuu’s body reacted to him, even when the man wasn’t aware of it.

There was another tentacle at his hole, not even trying to enter, just circling around and around, massaging his rim slowly, it was driving him mad. Kouyou actually had to reach down, and push a few away that seemed set on getting him hard. To his surprise, the tentacles retreated, caressing the back of his hand as they went, like an apology.

He would have to ask Yuu about this later, ‘cause it was a little freaky.

Still. He didn’t try to pull away again. The weight of the Sayaran’s hand against his stomach was warm and comforting, and made things a lot less scary.

Finally, the second tentacle entered him. It was a bit thicker than the first, and it reached deeper. He couldn’t remember any of them going that deep the first time. Kouyou could barely do more than pant, turning his head into his pillow. Fuck. That felt good.

The tentacles inside him moved slowly, wiggling around and rubbing his walls. He couldn’t say for sure, but Kouyou thought that there was a lot less urgency in their movements, like they just wanted to explore and make him feel good.

Sayarans were weird as hell.

Still, he let them.

It didn’t take long for one of the tentacles to find his prostate, bumping into it accidentally for the first time, but as soon as Kouyou jerked - his hole clenching down from the shock of pleasure - it returned with a purpose. 

Soon, he was reduced to moaning and shaking in Yuu’s arms as the tentacles pleasured him. There was no better word for; they didn’t seem to have any other aim than to make him all shivery and hot with it.

His cock was getting hard - slow but steady - and the other tentacles returned too, wrapping around his erection, keeping their touch light, just a whisper across his sensitive skin. Kouyou was dripping precome from how good it was…

He came like that, mindless with pleasure between the appendages moving in and on him, his orgasm weaker than the first, but hot and somehow comforting.

 

***

 

The next time he woke up, Yuu was already awake, getting dressed beside the bed. Kouyou thought that it was a shame to cover up all that beautiful skin.

“Hey.” 

As soon as the Sayaran turned around, pinning him in place with those amazing eyes, he lost most of his confidence. What would happen now? Did they just… He didn’t know what to think. Sure, Yuu said things after they fucked, but Kouyou wasn’t naive enough to believe everything men said after sex.

“Hello, my little human,” Yuu said, and just like that Kouyou calmed down. He’d only heard the… the endearment a few times, but it was already making things just a little brighter around him.

“Where are you going? And also, your… junk kind of did the dirty with me again when you were sleeping,” he admitted, feeling his face turn red. 

Yuu looked almost adorably perplexed.

“My…  _ junk  _ did the…  _ dirty _ ?”

Kouyou snorted out a laugh, stretching his aching muscles on the silky sheets.

“Sorry. Your tentacles had sex with me. Again.”

Yuu’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead, like he still didn’t understand and then he must have because his face turned apologetic, fuchsia eyes wide.

“I… I’m so sorry! That… that doesn’t usually happen! I would have… Are you alright, my little human?” he asked, climbing back on the bed and running his large, warm hands over Kouyou’s arms like he was trying to comfort him.

“Hey, hey it’s okay! Well, it was a little surprising, to be honest, but they didn’t hurt me or anything…” he said, not wanting to go into too much detail after it became apparent that Yuu really had no idea it ever happened.

Maybe he should have just stayed silent.

Yuu still looked worried.

“Let me check,” he said, easily turning Kouyou to his side, ignoring his yelp of indignation. His fingers were light as they prodded at his hole, and he had to bat him away, rolling to his back again, because really?

“Hey! No touching! I can tell when I’m hurt, okay?” he said, not appreciating being treated like an invalid. Yuu looked confused, but backed off. 

“I’m sorry, little human,” he said, holding his hands up. Suddenly Kouyou became acutely aware of how naked he was compared to the dressed Sayaran. He pulled the sheets over himself.

“It’s fine.”

It wasn’t, but he had a feeling that he would have to get used to all sorts of… cultural differences in the next few weeks.

“Where are you going?” he asked again, watching Yuu get up and zip his uniform all the way.

“I have some official matters to handle,” he said. “I didn’t know if you would come, but I will make myself free from now on,” he promised. Kouyou nodded.

“Right. Is there a place here where I can get some food?” he was starting to get hungry, despite having a big - hangover curing - breakfast.

Yuu nodded.

“I will get it for you. Please don’t leave the room,” he said, and just like that he was out the door.

 

***

 

It didn’t take long for Kouyou to grow restless. He got out of the bed and explored Yuu’s room, finding the bathroom on the second try. He took a quick shower. The Sayaran controls were different, but he managed to find the perfect combination of hot and cold water in no time.

The shower was relaxing, even giving him a few quiet moments to freak out over the small bulge of his belly. It didn’t look more than the result of a very, very big dinner for now, but he had a feeling it wouldn’t stay that way for too long.

Fuck, he was  _ pregnant _ . Kouyou had no idea what to do with that information. On one hand, it was terrifying, even if - as Yuu said - he wouldn’t have to raise the babies, it was still huge.

On the other… a small part of him was… excited to do this for or more importantly  _ with  _ Yuu. He wasn’t sure. They didn’t know each-other long enough for those kinds of feelings, did they?

He went back to the bedroom, looking around to find something to do. There were no books anywhere, and nothing he could identify as a tv either…

Kouyou walked around with only a towel around his waist. One of the walls was… suspiciously bare. The others all had shelves or compartments to put stuff, but this one didn’t. He wanted to feel around it, hoping to find some sort of switch, but as soon as his fingers touched the smooth surface, the whole thing came to life, lighting up and displaying a row of symbols he couldn’t understand.

A voice said something overhead - it sounded just as melodious, but a bit higher than Yuu’s - it was speaking in Sayaran.

“Fuck…” Kouyou muttered, sure that he messed something up. Damn, all he needed was to accidentally launch the whole ship into orbit. As soon as he swore the light of the screen dimmed and the voice shut up. What the hell?

It only took a second for it to speak again.

“ _ Human interface loading, _ ” she said, because in English the voice sounded a lot more feminine.

Kouyou blinked in confusion, but the voice was right, and as the light came back on, the menu on the screen was in perfect English.

Wow.

There were three choices; Entertainment, Communication and Education.

“ _ Welcome to the Sayaran Embassy, please choose an option. _ ”

Kouyou bit his lip, his hand unconsciously going to his stomach. 

He touched Education, because why the hell not?

 

***

 

By the time Yuu was back Kouyou had watched a lot of videos, and felt like he was understanding things a bit better. Thankfully the program had audio search, the AI helpfully pulling up things he was asking about.

“Hey,” he said, not even turning around as a documentary about the Sayaran home planet was finishing.

“Hello,” Yuu said, sounding a bit surprised. “You have learned the system.”

Kouyou got up, lifting an eyebrow.

“Yeah? It’s not exactly rocket science,” he pointed out, making the man’s face turn apologetic. Again.

“I’m sorry, my little human, I did not mean to insult you,” he said, holding out the tray he was carrying.

Kouyou wasn’t really offended, and there was food, so he quickly walked over, snatching it from Yuu. It was loaded with the good stuff; fruit, pastries, cheese and bite sized sandwiches.

“So, you all done?” he asked, mouth already full as he sat down on the bed. Yuu smiled a bit, the corner of his lips just twitching upwards like he couldn’t help it.

“Yes. There shall be no more business for me for the upcoming weeks,” he said, sitting down beside him. Their sides pressed together, and even though Kouyou didn’t notice anything missing before, he immediately relaxed at the contact, like something slotted into place.

“Mhmm. Good. Can you eat any of this stuff?” He wasn’t sure about the Sayarans diet, he would have look it up when he had the time.

Yuu nodded his head and picked up a small piece of smoked cheese.

“Yes. Meat is not good for us, but we can digest most other things.”

Kouyou nodded, pushing the ‘other things’ to the part of the plate closer to the man. The small sandwiches were pretty damned good, and he already had a few bites of apple.

Yuu hummed under his breath, picking up bits and pieces, but he was mostly just busy watching Kouyou eat. It was a bit creepy, but he was starting to get used to it.

He picked up the next sandwich without looking, expecting ham or turkey or chicken, but when the taste of salmon exploded over his tastebuds Kouyou could practically feel himself turn green.

Yuu was already opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, but by then Kouyou was halfway over to the bathroom, just barely managing to get to the toilet in time.

Fuck. 

 

***

 

For a few seconds he was wondering why Yuu wasn’t coming after him, but he was too busy throwing up to really care. The next thing he knew, there were people milling around, keeping him steady, and making him drink something when he stopped gagging on nothing.

Whatever it was, it calmed his stomach pretty well. He stumbled out of the bathroom with the help of the unfamiliar Sayarans, and saw that Yuu was still sitting on the side of the bed with the fallen food tray at his feet, and he was getting medical attention too; one of the men stabbing him with something looking like an epipen.

“W-what’s going on?” Kouyou asked weakly. All he wanted was to get over there and make sure that Yuu was okay.

The Sayaran at his elbow gave him a rueful smile.

“I’m afraid the junior ambassador has bonded a bit too well with you,” he said.

What. What the actual hell?

Yuu’s skin wasn’t it’s usual teal, but almost white - and he had no idea Sayarans could even do that. 

“Is he okay?” he asked as they slowly made their way over. The man nodded.

“Yes. We are… prone to having a very close connection to our mating partners. Sometimes even symptoms of pregnancy get transferred through the bond.”

Oh. So Yuu was nauseous too? That didn’t explain all the fuss.

Finally he was allowed to sit down beside him, and Kouyou bumped their shoulders together. Yuu looked like shit. Even his eyes were bleached of color, looking pale pink.

“You should just go and get it over with, you will feel better afterwards,” Kouyou told him with the wisdom of too many drunken nights behind him. Yuu just shook his head, pulling him closer.

It was the Sayaran who helped him that explained.

“Our species can’t vomit. We don’t have the muscles needed, and we don’t get nausea. It’s a very alarming feeling for those of us who experience the human ‘morning sickness.’”

Oh.

“What can I do?” he asked, because Yuu wasn’t talking, just sitting there with his eyes clenched tight and his mouth a thin line.

The man patted his shoulder before waving the others out of the room.

“He should be better as soon as you’re back to normal.”

 

***

 

The next weeks were challenging. They had to realize that there was a whole array of perfectly normal food stuff that got Kouyou sick - even things he normally loved - which was a bummer. It usually knocked them both out for the whole day.

His belly kept growing. It was gradual enough, but still scary. So much so that some days he just didn’t want to get out of bed, curling up under the covers and just… not dealing with what was happening with his body, and pushing the Sayaran away when he tried to have a little fun. It made Yuu awkward at first; he couldn’t really understand how he felt, since this was a natural part of the Sayaran life cycle. But he didn’t try to wave his worries away. Instead the man would sit beside him, stroking Kouyou’s hair and sing.

He had an amazing voice, the natural melodious tone of the Sayaran language made everything sound like a magic spell, and when Yuu sang, it was otherworldly and amazing. Kouyou could have listened to it for years.

 

***

 

He sort of lost count of the days, to be completely honest, but when one morning he woke up to dull pain in his lower stomach, he knew with absolute certainty that it was time.

Yuu was sleeping behind him, holding him close as always, and Kouyou elbowed him in the ribs.

“What?” Yuu asked, sitting up right away. By now he was used to Kouyou getting all kinds of weird cravings and was ready to go at a second’s notice. But this time Kouyou reached back and grabbed his hand blindly, too scared to move.

“I… Fuck, I think it’s staring,” he said, voice high with panic.

Yuu stilled for a second and then lay back, hugging him close. Why wasn’t he calling the medical staff or something.

“Tell me what you are feeling,” he said, sounding way too calm for the situation in Kouyou’s opinion.

“Uh… my stomach, it hurts,” he said. He tried to calm down enough to listen to his body, and as soon as he managed to get his breathing regular again - with the help of Yuu’s gentle hands rubbing up and down his back - he paused.

“Well, it’s. It’s a pressure, I guess. But it’s uncomfortable.”

It didn’t hurt after he managed to relaxed, but intensified when he tensed up. That seemed like it would be a problem.

Yuu nodded against his shoulder.

“That is perfectly normal. We should have sex.”

“What?! This… this is no time for joking!”

Yuu sneaked a hand down to his ass, his long fingers dancing across his crack and making him shiver, even with how scared he was.

“I’m not joking, my little human. It will make everything easier.”

Kouyou moaned. This couldn’t be happening. But… but he trusted Yuu enough to know that he wouldn’t risk getting him hurt just for a fuck, so it had to be true.

He turned on his back carefully, looking up into Yuu’s pretty, fuchsia eyes. Somehow they looked even more vibrant right then.

“Okay… Just…”

He didn’t know what he wanted to say… Please take care of me? It sounded weird even in his own head. Somehow Yuu still understood him perfectly. He leaned down, kissing him slow and deep until Kouyou couldn’t do anything other than hold onto his shoulders.

“Ssh, my little human, all is well,” he said when they parted. Kouyou didn’t even notice the desperate little noises he’d been making.

Yuu parted his legs - careful of his belly - and kneeled between them, his tentacles in a frenzy. Kouyou came to understand that they it was their way to communicate arousal. He reached down and touched the nest of appendages, making Yuu close his eyes in bliss. It was almost like they had a mind of their own, and they immediately twisted around his fingers, rubbing against his skin, leaving it slick.

Kouyou pulled his hand back and reached down. His ass felt open already - maybe it was because of the eggs - but he took a deep breath and decided not to worry about it for now. He used the lubrication covering his fingers to stretch himself.

Yuu kissed his shoulder, his neck… his hands busy on Kouyou’s chest, playing with his nipples, and stroking the heat in his spine that much higher.

Kouyou bit his lip and threw his head back when he was finished. Yuu didn’t wait for an invitation, pushing close and letting his tentacles do the rest of the work.

It was amazing. After so many times it wasn’t weird at all to feel them slither and wiggle into him, pulling at his rim and rubbing against his walls. Kouyou loved it, and when he was awake at night, he thought he might never find a simple cock satisfying again…

“That’s it, my little human, just let me make love to you,” Yuu said, making him melt into the sheets. The Sayaran only recently started using that expression, and every time he did it felt like a caress.

“Yes,” he breathed, locking his ankles behind the man. The only thing he kind of missed from human sex was the thrusting. With Sayarans, the tentacles did all the work, and the rest was barely more than an embrace…

Except - just when he was adjusted - Yuu pulled back and then pushed forward, the friction making Kouyou’s eyes roll back with pleasure.

“F-fuck… What. What are you doing?” he asked on a gasp. Yuu kissed his slack mouth.

“It is advised to provide a bit of… extra stimulation before delivery,” he explained. His teal skin was flushed.

“Is it painful?”

Before he could stop his movements Kouyou shook his head vehemently.

“No! Nope. All good. In favor of ext… extra stimulation.”

It took embarrassingly little after that. With the constant pleasure running along his veins, he almost completely forgot about the rest, the pressure building in his belly melting into heat.

He didn’t think he'd  ever came that hard in his entire life, and by the way he almost collapsed on top of him he had a feeling that Yuu thought the same.

“T-that was amazing,” he said, throat dry from too much moaning. Yuu nodded against his shoulder, and then got up with a grunt, pulling out carefully.

It made Kouyou whine. His hole felt absolutely wrecked; open and relaxed.

Yuu bent down and kissed his belly. It wasn’t as big as a human pregnancy but pretty close.

“You are ready, my little human, can you push for me?”

Kouyou shook his head, still basking in the afterglow, but he did try. His eyes snapped open when he felt a mass moving inside him, pushing against his rim from the inside.

Fuck.

It didn’t hurt. It was strange and a bit scary, but when the first egg popped out of him it felt almost… natural. He blinked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think.

“That’s it. Please try again,” Yuu said, quiet and focused. His hand was rubbing his thighs, and the touch was comforting enough that Kouyou just closed his eyes and did as he was told.

It took surprisingly little effort, though it got harder by the end, his hole too tired, muscles aching from both the fucking and the constant pushing. He didn’t look down, though. He didn’t know if he could face the… the eggs.

Yuu kept talking to him, mostly about soothing nonsense, sometimes even switching into Sayaran, but he always stayed calm and that was enough. That was enough for now.

By the time he managed to force the last egg out he was crying quietly, too overstimulated and exhausted, and not wanting to do anything other than sleep for a thousand years.

Yuu pulled the sheets over him, kissing his forehead.

Kouyou was dimly aware of people coming into the room. Quiet conversation. Some shuffling around.

He just wanted to sleep.

He was worried in the back of his mind that Yuu wouldn’t come back, that he would just disappear as quick as he appeared in his life now that he had what he wanted…

But a few moments later the mattress shifted and the Sayaran’s warm body curled around him from behind, kissing the nape of his neck.

When Yuu started singing under his breath Kouyou finally relaxed. They would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
